The Boy and Girl Who Overcame Time
by RedWingedFalcon
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are stuck in the past, but way in the past. And what does Kagome's mother have to do with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

**Inuyasha: And what am I doing here?**

**Me: You're my muse!**

**Kagome: Just play along, Inuyasha or she might make us do horrible things.**

**Me: I wouldn't do that….*looks around evily***

**Inuyasha: Whatever. So this girl doesn't own anything or anyone. Enjoy the show.**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side. They were close now. She was going to go back home for a few days to study and Inuyasha wasn't actually putting up that much of a fight. Miroku and Sango had some injuries from defeating some minor demons, so he could be worried about them, maybe? They were at Kaede's hut right now, patching up their wounds.

"So how long is this going to be?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome willfully. "Three days," she answered. "Then I'll be back and we can continue the search for the sacred jewel shards." "Whatever," was all he could respond. He hated leaving her. It was written all over his face. But he knew it was final when she told him of her plans. He, maturely for once, chose not to fight over it, choosing to earn a beautiful smile from her instead.

"Ah, we're here," Kagome said with a smile. They were at the well. Kagome turned to him with a smile. "Hey, it's not as if I don't miss you too while you're gone," she said frankly. He blushed. "I-It's not like that. I just hate leaving you to your own devices." She smiled knowingly and went up to the well.

Just then, a bright light shot out. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to safety just in the nick of time as the arrow just barely missed Kagome. A bow string strummed. "K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stepped forward after setting Kagome on her feet. He raged inside, with a string of remorse followed behind it. "Did you try to kill Kagome?"

She just smiled. "Inuyasha. Is it not nice to see me? Is that what you want to say?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just looked at Kagome, torn between the two women in front of him. One he truly loved, for she accepted him the way he was, the he wasn't about to just go out and say it. The other he felt pain and remorse for her having dyed because of him. He once loved her and maybe he did still. But not in the same way. Not in the same way as he did with Kagome.

Kikyo picked up another arrow from her quiver. "Inuyasha," she said, seeing his eyes widen. "Does this make you said? Does this hurt you?" Her arrow appeared to be aimed right at Kagome's heart. Inuyasha went to move in front of Kagome.

"Move, and I will shoot her right now," Kikyo said, matter-of-factly. Inuyasha gulped. He wasn't close enough to her to stop it, he knew. He had moved away when he saw Kikyo. But if he saw her shoot, he knew he would have to try to stop it.

And that is exactly what he saw. She shot. But not particularly aimed at them. It was if she had given up. She shot her arrow and fixed to walk away when it had occurred to her what she had shot.

She turned around just as she saw the Bone Eater's well light up. Inuyasha and Kagome saw it too.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and tried to run but he was caught up in the blast.

A pillar of light had emerged from the Bone Eater's well as Kikyo had struck it on its side. The light was blue and awesome to look at. But the light ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha like a demon, enveloping them in a shining blue hue. Then, with a puff of smoke they were gone.

Kikyo shielded her eyes as they disappeared from sight. She looked at her arrow in the well as the light disappeared. She grabbed it and left, silently thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome, and how long until she discovered them again.

Inuyasha woke up first. He was by the well. 'So, it had been just an illusion,' he thought. He thought himself feel his entire body disintegrate when the well wrapped him in that light. But no. But where was Kagome?

She was beside him, still sleeping. He gently roused her. "Kagome. Kagome?" She woke up with a grunt. "Ow, my head," she said, grabbing her head in pain. He felt her head and found a nasty lump. 'So, we must've been thrown back by the blast.'

He looked at her. "Are you alright, Kagome?" She looked at him and nodded. He got up and held out his hand. "Let's go back to the village and have that bump looked at. Plus we should tell Miroku and Sango about what just happened."

She nodded and took his hand. They walked hand in hand for a little while until they came to the sacred tree where both of them let out an audible gasp. On the tree was none other than Inuyasha, as he lay bound to the tree by Kikyo's arrow.

**Me: Clffhanger! But I'll update soon!**

**Inuyasha: So, wait. There are two of me?**

**Me: For now, at least.**

**Kagome: This is going to be a confusing story, isn't it?**

**Me: It'll all work out (I hope.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So, chapter 2 already!**

**Inuyasha: So what is the deal with this story of yours? You got me looking at myself. Now what?**

**Me: You really are dense. You haven't figured it out at all, have you?**

**Inuyasha: Figured out what?**

Inuyasha looked at himself. He was pinned to the tree, just like he had been 50 years ago. He didn't get it. How could he be standing right there next to Kagome, yet looking at himself?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped forward. She looked between the two. "How is this even possible?" Kagome asked no one in particular. "Is this some kind of trick?" She walked forward, up to the tree. He looked so peaceful, like he was fast asleep. Just like the first time she seen him. There didn't seem to be any sort of trick.

Inuyasha turned. He had heard a noise. Suddenly, a bunch of villagers were surrounding them. "Why do you tread into the forest of Inuyasha?!" Kagome gasped. Déjà vu! Where had she seen this before?

Inuyasha and Kagome looked around. These must be men from the village, though she didn't recognize any of them this time. But that couldn't be right. She knew almost everyone by name in Kaede's village.

The men, not looking for an answer, suddenly charged at her, pitchforks and pikes flying. "Kagome!" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell behind her. Suddenly she was up in the air, in Inuyasha's arms.

"Look, she can fly! She must be a demon!" The villagers angrily through their weapon at Kagome. Inuyasha blocked them off with his kimono, shielding her. "The demon deflected our attacks! Someone get Lady Kaede! Maybe she can kill her!"

Kagome looked at them from behind Inuyasha after he landed back down. 'They don't seem to be caring at all about Inuyasha. Or do they simply not care?' Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'That's right! Inuyasha is pinned to the tree! What could that mean? Could that mean that we are in another time? Can they not see Inuyasha?'

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes turned to Kagome. "I don't think they can see you." Inuyasha gasped and looked at all the men. She was right. They were staring at Kagome, not him!

The men attacked again, but he beat them down, knocking each and every one of them unconscious, but alive. "What the hell is going on here? Why do I see myself still pinned to a tree! Is it an illusion or what?" Inuyasha was livid.

Kagome grabbed his shoulder. "I think we got thrown back into the past somehow. Kikyo's arrow and the Bone Eater's well must've done it. Somehow the villagers can't see you because you are right over there pinned to that tree."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, remembering the brilliant light that surrounded them, right before he felt his body dissolve into nothingness.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand. "If this truly is the past, then we can't let Kaede see me. We can't disrupt the future!" Inuyasha understood and ran with Kagome, easily matching her stride, but never speeding up to fast so that he could run with her.

They must've gone at least three miles when Kagome stopped, out of breath. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's back, making sure she was okay. "Don't overdo it. Do you want me to carry you?" Kagome shook her head. "I think we're out of the danger zone for pursuit."

"So," Inuyasha said, "if we're truly stuck in the past, how do you suppose we get back?" Kagome shook her head. "I suppose it has something to do with the well." She gritted her teeth. "Inuyasha, let's go back. But we've got to be quiet. At least, I have to." He nodded and took her on his back.

Within minutes they were on the outskirts of the well, behind the trees. Inuyasha sniffed. "The humans are gone. Now's our chance." Kagome walked slowly up to the well. Inuyasha followed slowly behind.

Kagome gulped. "Inuyasha, let's just try to jump in and see what happens." Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped in.

They hit dirt. Kagome gasped. The well was closed up! She couldn't get home! Inuyasha growled and leapt out of the well with Kagome. "Kagome, try your arrow. It's just like Kikyo's."

Kagome started then nodded. She grabbed and arrow and shot. The arrow hit the well and released energy. But it just left the arrow and faded, sizzling out. Kagome sighed and removed the arrow. "Well, that didn't work either."

Inuyasha sniffed. Looks like no humans were alerted to the sound. He turned to look at Kagome but realized that she had started crying.

"W-we can't get back and it's all my fault." Inuyasha growled. "Don't be stupid, Kagome. It's Kikyo's fault, not yours. We'll just have to find another way back." Inuyasha looked up at the sky. Rain clouds were coming in.

"For now, let's find shelter. We'll figure things out. Don't you worry." Inuyasha picked up Kagome again and they were off.

They found a place to stay deep in the mountains. By the looks of it, it had been abandoned for a while. Inuyasha was quite pleased with himself at finding shelter so soon. As it rained, Inuyasha and Kagome spoke quietly about how they were going to get out of the past. Neither could come up with a solution. Inuyasha had thought to use his Tetsusaiga, but Kagome told him that might break the well and any chance they had at getting back. Since they both knew that sometimes the well acted on its own accord, Kagome thought that it best wait it out and check on the well every now and then. Inuyasha wasn't pleased.

"Every now and then? Like what, every few days? We have to get back to searching for the sacred jewel shards!" Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, as little as I know about time travel, I would figure if the well is going to take us from one spot in time, it has to put us back in that same spot too. We must've made it back, seeing as we were recovering sacred jewel shards hours ago. So there. I feel better already."

Kagome sat down on the floor smiling, though Inuyasha noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Days passed and Inuyasha and Kagome checked the well every day. Then every other day. Then once every few days. Each time met with disappointment.

Kagome and Inuyasha had become to become closer over the days. Inuyasha toned down and Kagome didn't tell him to sit so much. Being together alone became healthy for them.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the outside of their house one day. It had been months since they had been transported to the past. They weren't even sure what part of the past, other than it was within fifty years, seeing as how he was still sealed to a tree.

"I miss everyone," Kagome sighed sadly. Inuyasha sighed. Kagome was becoming even more and more gloomy lately. He didn't take offense to her missing everyone. He knew that he wasn't the best company in the world, especially since they had to hide out. Or rather, she had to hide out. She hadn't been anywhere other than the well or the mountain since they got caught up in this whole mess. And she hadn't talked to another living soul except him.

"I miss everyone too," he agreed. And he wasn't lying. He even missed the little runt! Kagome smiled a little. He was starting to admit to his feelings more and more. She couldn't really complain about him, especially the way he was now. He hunted for her, got her water for drinking and for bathing. He had even helped heat the bath a few times. They were getting really close.

But she couldn't help but think. She thought about the others and how she missed them terribly. She missed her mom, her grandpa, and Sota. She missed everyone so very much. She started to cry.

Inuyasha was there in an instant and hugged her. He knew exactly what to do, how to calm her down. He had to do so on so many occasions, on so many nights when she had cried out for her mother or Shippo. Kagome wrapped herself into his embrace. He smelled so nice, like fresh pine and oak.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking in each other. They parted slowly as Kagome's tears finally dried. "Do you feel better?" Kagome shook her head. Of course she didn't feel better. She wouldn't feel better until she got out of the past and back to her version of the past.

She looked up at Inuyasha. His face was so close to hers. She could smell his breath from the fish they'd just ate. She reached out and stroked his face, smiling.

He suddenly felt an urge well up inside him as she touched his face. He touched her smooth face with his calloused hands. She got a look of surprise on her face, but it only spurred him on.

He moved his face closer to hers until their noses were touching. Then, barely hesitating, he touched his lips to hers tenderly. She audibly gasped in surprise but quickly returned the kiss. They held each other closely, kissing each other tenderly within each other's arms.

**Me: So, another chapter completed.**

**Inuyasha: I got to kiss Kagome? Yes! Take that, Koga!**

**Koga: I heard that, mutt.**

**Me: I'll reveal more in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm doing well with updating quickly.**

**Inuyasha: So what happens with me and Kagome?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Koga: I can't believe I'm not in this one. Kagome was meant to be with me, not with mutt-face. She's only settling.**

**Inuyasha: Why you….**

**Me: Now, now. Maybe I'll have Koga in a future story. Though not presently. Now someone do the disclaimer.**

**Kagome: She doesn't own Inuyasha. I do.**

**Me: *places hand on face and exits stage right***

Years passed and Kagome's and Inuyasha's love for one another grew. No matter how lonely she got, he was always there for her, through thick and thin.

They were eventually blessed with a beautiful baby girl. As a half demon, he had the ability to either give half demon children or human children. This was a human child. She looked exactly like Kagome. It was creepy how alike they really were. Inuyasha decided to name her Kagome Jr. for that reason alone. He didn't care that she didn't have any of his features. She was absolutely gorgeous, taking after his beautiful mate.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jr. lived in peace. No one discovered their location deep in the mountains. Inuyasha hunted for them for their meals. Kagome cooked their meals. She had blossomed into a wonderful cook since she had started living with Inuyasha. She had learned what he liked and what he hated. Their daughter was as hyper as can be, chasing butterflies and playing games to her heart's content.

They still went to the well every so often, but not as much because it was a long ways away and a long ways to go for a young girl. As the years went, Kagome Jr. continued to grow and grow. She soon became old enough to take on small responsibilities. She could cook and she could help gather herbal remedies for when they were sick.

Kagome soon became pregnant again. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Jr. were really happy. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears when Kagome told him. Not only was he blessed with a beautiful daughter, but now he was going to have another child! And with his one and only true love! The one and only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with! Inuyasha was so thankful for being alive in this moment right now.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kagome Jr. decided to take a trip to the well. They each jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders and prepared for the journey. It really wasn't that long at Inuyasha's pace, but it was going to take a little time and they knew they had to avoid towns.

Kagome had explained to Jr. a long time ago why they had to avoid towns and what had happened a long time ago to them. Kagome Jr. seemed to understand a little about what the trips to the well were all about and what their purpose was.

Their trip to the well was mostly uneventful, dodging travelers and villagers along the way. Inuyasha dropped them off a little outside the clearing, looking and smelling for possible danger. Sensing no threats, he motioned for the other two to follow him.

They walked slowly with him, eyes and ears on the alert, though they knew Inuyasha would faster sense danger then they would. They made it to the well and Inuyasha tried to jump in to test it, but no luck. Kagome let out a sigh. Not today either, it seemed.

They were about to walk away when suddenly a bright light shown from the well and the earth shook. Kagome Jr. screamed. Inuyasha watched helplessly as first Kagome, then Kagome Jr. slowly faded away, back into the well. Then, he was hurled away, up into the sky. Inuyasha's last thoughts before he came crashing down to earth were "I love you Kagome."

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome ended up at the bottom of the well. Knowing what she had to do, she helped Kagome Jr. crawl out before she herself crawled out. Then she gasped. She was back home! She grabbed Kagome Jr.'s hand and ran for the exit to the shrine. She opened the door and saw the sacred tree. She saw the house. She ran inside. Mom, grandpa, Sota, I'm home! She looked around. Everything was different! Oh no! Had she come back in a different time too?! A man greeted her. He looked just like her grandfather except he didn't have as many wrinkles and his hair was black!

The man looked at her. "I've been expecting you. You come from the feudal era, correct?" She nodded. "It has been written in the scrolls of my heritage that one such as yourself shall eventually come here. You may call me father if you wish, though I don't expect you too. I never had a daughter before but I expect in time you will like me very much." Kagome smiled unenthusiastically. She had to figure out a way to get back to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Kagome Jr. "Will you stay with…er…father until I get back? I'm going to check the well again to see if it works. Kagome Jr. nodded her head slowly. The two of them looked at Kagome as she slowly walked back toward the shrine.

Kagome could feel their gaze on her back. She walked into the shrine and tried to jump in. But it didn't work. She froze. She couldn't get back to Inuyasha. She was stuck. Here. With that man. Alone. While pregnant. She sighed. She climbed out of the well and went back to her child and accepted the man's hospitality. She learned that the man's name was Higurashi. Maybe that was her grandfather, just younger.

Kagome wished Inuyasha was there with her. It would make things so much easier, to feel like she was protected and loved. She had a loving daughter she had to be there for and if the well was sealed up that meant she had to be there only for daughter and for her soon-to-be other child and no one else. She was a mother and that's all that mattered. That's all that mattered….

Months passed and her abdomen grew. Kagome gave herself a haircut. Her head was bothering her as of late from all of her heavy sweaty hair and she actually felt that she liked it that way. It looked kind of nice, "_sort of like mother's hair"_ she thought.

Finally it was time to deliver the baby. She nervously went to the nearest hospital, hoping against hope that it was not half demon so as not to freak out the hospital staff. After hours of pushing, she finally heard "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Kagome was thrilled! A healthy (human) boy. She named him Sota.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Miroku and Sango staring into his eyes. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Miroku seemed worried. Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his head. He couldn't remember anything, anything since the last time he, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all together.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome Jr. had forgotten her daddy after a hit to the head. She had fallen unconscious and hadn't woken up until the next day. It was after that that Kagome has taken to calling her Kagome instead of Jr.

Sota was growing up just fine, however, never knowing his daddy. He was only human, however. He was weaker than Kagome Jr, always crying and scared.

They grew up though. Both of them. They finally grew up.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha had only been awake for a few minutes when Kagome popped back out of the well. "Look! Kagome!" Shippo was ecstatic. Inuyasha smiled. "She's safe," he whispered to himself.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome sighed. She watched her daughter vanish as the well took her away. She remembered the first time Kagome Jr. had left by the well. They had been so worried. The well would not take her anymore. Nor Sota. Only Kagome Jr. could go. Kagome sighed. She realized what had happened a long time ago. The well had created a paradox in which she was her own mother. But it seemed this was destined to happen.

Inuyasha had chosen to name their daughter Kagome Jr. He couldn't have known. She had named their son Sota. She had cut her own hair. Her daughter had forgotten all about her father. They had both against all odds turned out human. This was all meant to be.

And it seemed it was all meant to be even more and more each time Inuyasha visited. She pretended not to recognize him to see his reaction. He add no reaction back. He really didn't notice. He really had forgotten. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha had suffered a bump on the head that had made him forget his children and her and their time together. All that he remembered was the young Kagome. And Kagome Jr. could be her double when she was younger.

Kagome and Inuyasha were not meant to be with together. It seems that Inuyasha only had eyes for one person in the world as far as Kagome could tell.

**Me: Sad story.**

**Inuyasha: So basically, you're telling me I end up with my daughter?!**

**Me: Guess so. Funny thing about paradoxes…**

**Inuyasha: You're disgusting!**

**Me: I wasn't thinking about it in that sick fashion. I was just thinking from a paradox's perspective.**

**Inuyasha: Whatever….**

**Me: This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, okay?**


End file.
